Tauriel y Kili
by Beledien
Summary: Los tres Durin han sobrevivido a la feroz batalla de los cinco ejércitos, ahora Kili ha logrado el amor de Tauriel y esto es lo que ocurre cuado un enano y una elfa se casa.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la incomparable obra del profesor Tolkien, excepto Tauriel que fue invento de otras personas. Este fanfic no es más que una parodia mal hecha y dejo las advertencias de OoC, clichés y muchos estereotipos que pueden lastimar a los más sensibles y gente de bien, pero si siguen aquí luego de estas palabras, les dejo el fanfic.

 **Tauriel y Kili**

Por un azar del destino y a pedido del público que no quería que los tres enanos sexys de la trilogía murieran, Thorin, Fili y Kili se salvaron y siguieron sus vidas como debió ser.

Thorin fue el rey de Erebor, Fili su heredero y Kili logró el amor de Tauriel, puesto que gracias a que ella lloró hasta por las narices, logró que Thranduil comprendiese que eso era verdadero amor.

Bien, como el rey elfo y rey el enano habían hecho las paces y porque al parecer eso de los matrimonios convenientes era lo que se practicaba según los cánones de la adapta... es decir historia, permitieron la unión de elfa y enano en sagrado matrimonio y como prueba de que las enemistades entre elfos y enanos eran cosa del pasado. Por supuesto que 60 años después Legolas y Gimli forjaran una amistad fue una cosa totalmente irrelevante y sin importancia.

Nadie supo ni preguntó como consumarían el hecho porque no es cosa que se ande divulgando, de seguro ellos encontrarían la manera realizar su matrimonio.

Así que ya sabemos que la feliz pareja se ha desposado y poco o nada tendríamos que hacer con este hecho, excepto asomarnos para ver como llevan adelante su vida conyugal. Para eso tenemos que trasladarnos a un año en el futuro, después de la festejada boda.

Se hizo una recepción para festejar el primer aniversario de la pareja y para sellar los lazos de amistad entre los elfos de Mirkwood y los enanos de Erebor.

Asistieron todos, desde el rey Thranduil acompañado de su corte, excepto Legolas que se mantenía ocupado buscando a un tal Trancos, cosa que le había resultado imposible hasta la fecha debido a que los montaraces nada sabían de un sujeto llamado así. Ni siquiera en Rivendel sabían, además Elrond estaba muy ocupado educando al niño de once años llamado Estel.

Pero esa es otra historia, estábamos contando la historia de la feliz vida conyugal entre Tauriel y Fili, quienes deberían ser la pareja más dichosa de la historia, ya que contra todas las posibilidades habían logrado consumar su amor y unir a dos pueblos enemistados por muchos siglos.

En los amplios salones de Erebor, donde Thorin era el gobernante, se recibió a Thranduil que trajo presentes para la pareja que estaban al lado derecho del rey bajo la montaña. Tauriel vestida de blanco y Kili luciendo ahora una frondosa barba negra. Luego del saludo protocolar se llevó a los invitados al salón del banquete donde Thorin y Thranduil conversaban amenamente.

—Es bueno que estos dos muchachos se casaran, con esto la paz entre nuestros pueblos se ha garantizado —dijo Thorin con mucha amabilidad.

—En verdad, así las diferencias que hubieron en el pasado se han olvidado y nuestros pueblos pueden prosperar uno al lado del otro —respondió Thranduil mirando a Tauriel que bebía una copa de vino mientras Kili también observaba a la elfa, pero su mirada no era como la del rey del bosque.

—Otra vez está comenzando a beber —le dijo a Gloin —. Lo hace muy seguido.

—Pero es una fiesta —dijo el enano pelirrojo—, se supone que la gente beba y se alegre.

Mientras Tauriel le pedía al escanciador más vino.

 _—_ _Otra vez está murmurando con uno de sus amigotes_ —le comentó a Elros (no, no el Elros hermano de Elrond, sino el humilde guardia del rey Thranduil)

—Es normal, de seguro le comenta lo feliz que es contigo en su matrimonio —dijo el elfo con cierto aire de inocencia.

 _—_ _Oh Elros, no sabes lo que es vivir aquí._

Al mismo Tiempo Kili comenzaba a relatar cómo había sido el año casado con Tauriel.

—No puedes imaginar lo que es llegar a casa hambriento y no encontrar comida decente.

 _—_ _Y siempre llega tarde a casa y cuando lo hace llega con olor a cerveza._

—Y ¿a qué no sabes lo que usó como un colador?

 _—_ _No había ni un mísero utensilio de cocina._

—Mi casco favorito, ¿y sabes lo que hizo además?

 _—_ _Tuve que hacerle hoyitos yo misma, claro porque el hombre de la casa nunca está._

—Lo llenó de hoyos y con mi flecha de la suerte.

 _—_ _Tuve que ingeniármelas para tener los cacharros necesarios, como una vieja y oxidada flecha que estaba en la sala._

—Todo para que me diera un plato de lechugas y alcachofas. Nada de cerdo rostizado, nada de estofado de cabra.

 _—_ _Con el trabajo que me costó conseguir las verduras en Dale, y el ingrato se negó a comer la cena._

—Pero es normal que de cuando en cuando ocurran este tipo de desavenencias —dijo Bofur que había escuchado el relato.

—Vamos, sólo tienes que adaptarte y conocer sus gustos —Galion que estaba cerca le dijo a Tauriel.

—Eso no es todo.

—Se la pasa rezongando sobre querer salir al campo abierto a ver las estrellas.

 _—_ _Todo para él son las minas y excavar más y más profundo en la tierra._

—No hace más que quejarse de que no hay árboles aquí.

 _—_ _No hay ni árbol a diez millas a la redonda._

—¿Qué quiere, un bosque? Estamos dentro de una montaña, aquí no hay plantas.

— _En mi casa no crece ni un mísero cactus._

—Vamos no puede ser tan malo —dijeron al mismo tiempo Nori y Thalion (otro de los guardias).

—Lo es y ya no soporto llevar esta vida —respondieron al mismo tiempo Kili y Tauriel, cada uno respondiendo a sus eventuales interlocutores.

 _—_ _Recién la semana salió de casa rumbo a la mina y no volvió en cuatro días._

—Llegué muy contento a casa con un presente para ella.

 _—_ _Un horrible candado con forma de corazón._

—Una verdadera obra de arte, un candado que tenía la forma de un corazón.

 _—_ _Cómo si con eso le disculpara su ausencia tantos días._

—Y ni siquiera me agradeció el detalle, me costó lograr que el mecanismo funcionara dentro de esa forma.

Por su parte Thorin y Thranduil conversaban sobre ciertos negocios entre elfos y enanos.

—Creo que es factible, Thranduil, se puede lograr.

—Y eso nos beneficiará a ambos y a la gente de Dale.

—Sí, una nueva ruta de comercio con los hombres libres del norte es una magnífica idea —decía Thorin, pero de pronto un murmullo que parecía hacerse más intenso interrumpió al rey bajo la montaña.

 _—_ _¡No decías eso cuando me propusiste matrimonio!_

—¡No sabía que eras tan mala cocinera. Por eso nunca invito a mis amigos a casa!

 _—_ _Por eso prefieres pasar el día entero con ellos._

—Ellos no se quejan por mi barba.

 _—_ _Esa cosa horrenda y áspera a la que le hablas como si fuera otra persona, solo te falta colocarle aros y esos adornos que usa tu hermano._

—A Fili no lo metas en esto y mejor me voy antes de que comience a hablar de tu familia.

 _—_ _¿Qué tiene de malo mi familia?_

—Que se la pasan el día cantando sobre los árboles y no hacen nada productivo.

 _—_ _Por lo menos no se la pasan debajo de una montaña cavando._

—Somos enanos, es lo que hacemos.

 _—_ _Y nosotros somos elfos, es lo que hacemos._

—¡Ya no te soporto! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡Me voy a casa de Fili!

 _-¡Y yo me regreso al bosque!_

* * *

Sesenta años después.

—Padre, este es Gimli hijo de Gloin, uno de los trece. Juntos hemos luchado con el rey Aragorn contra las fuerzas de Sauron.

—Señor Thranduil —Gimli hizo una reverencia.

—De pie señor enano —dijo el rey de Mirkwood—. Hemos recibido noticias de Erebor, el rey Bard II nos ha contado que ustedes dos estuvieron en Erebor y que los señores enanos han recibido bien a mi hijo y yo debo hacer lo mismo con tan noble visita. Todos los honores le serán otorgados a un enano tan noble. Galion, ve que a Gimli, hijo de Gloin le den una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio.

—Padre, me alegra que recibas tan bien a un amigo tan querido como Gimli.

—No deberías sorprenderte Greenleaf, me complace que hayas hecho amistad con un enano de Erebor. Luego de lo de Tauriel y Kili, pensé que los elfos y los enanos viviríamos enemistados para siempre. Ahora tu amistad sí es significativa.


End file.
